


Break

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Post Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flashbacks spring up when she least wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Cagalli is putting on her heels when the thought hits her. It creeps in through the back of her mind, down her spine as a shiver and to her hands with a shake. She blinks - once, twice. But it doesn't go away. A cloud settles over her mind. 

She kicks off her one shoe and stumbles into the kitchen. It is her last moment of clarity to call into the office, to report she needed to take a personal day for her health. She hangs up the phone with a slam and hobbles her way to the couch.

When Athrun comes downstairs two hours later, she is in a blanket, staring at the blank television screen. She hears him wander through the kitchen, and tightens the blanket over her head. She leans her face on her knees. Her head hurts and her mind hurts. She thinks about her father.

A few minutes later he taps her shoulder. She shoots him a glare that could end the world. She wipes a line of tears from her cheeks.

Athrun offers her a cup of water. She takes a long, slow drink. 

She leans on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Her shoulders feel heavy and she grips her hands around a gun, around the mobile suit controls, around her armchair at the edge of battle. Around the trigger. 

Around Athrun's hand. 

It's cold. For a coordinator, he had poor circulation in the mornings. He's too tall. He gives her fingers a squeeze, and for a moment, the fog in her mind gets a bit lighter. But only for a moment. 

She narrows her eyes and pulls the blanket as close as she can. Athrun places his head on hers and starts to talk about his childhood. His voice is low, quiet. It's almost enough for her to relax her grip on him - but not quite.


End file.
